Speaking of the Weather
Speaking of the Weather is a 1937 Merrie Melodies cartoon directed by Frank Tashlin. Plot It's midnight at a drug store, and suddenly the characters from the books and magazines inside come to life and get together for a musical. However, a thug from a magazine entitled The Gang Magazine attempts to rob a bank, using girls as a distraction, but he gets caught and sentenced to LIFE. Luckily, there's a magazine detailing the secrets of "Alacarazz", which he uses to get out of prison. Walter Snitchell, a play on radio newsman Walter Winchell, oversees this and then alerts police, leading to a feud between the thug and the other magazines. Availability *(1991) LaserDisc - The Golden Age of Looney Tunes, Volume 1, Side 1: 1930s Musicals *(1991) VHS - Ths Golden Age of Looney Tunes Volume 1: 1930s Musicals *(2005) DVD - Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 3, Disc 2 (original titles restored - ending uses wrong soundtrack) *(2006) DVD - Gold Diggers of 1937 (1995 Turner dubbed version, added as a bonus) Censorship *Cartoon Network airings of this cartoon delete the short scenes containing Zulu natives running towards the camera and throwing spears, although their hollering can still be heard in the background when the thug bounces on the spears thrown at him.http://www.intanibase.com/gac/looneytunes/censored-s.aspx Notes *Comedian Bob Burns appears at the beginning of the cartoon (under the name of "Bob Boins"), playing his "bazooka", which he famously referred his trombone as. *Musician Ted Lewis also appears at the beginning saying, "Is everybody happy?", a catchphrase he used. *Hugh Herbert appears throughout the cartoon, giggling; the magazine he appears in also mentions him as having appeared in The CooCoo Nut Grove. *Walter Snitchell is a take on then-popular newswriter and commentator Walter Winchell. The parody also uses one of Winchell's catchphrases, "Good evening, Mr. and Mrs. North America!" *This cartoon was re-released into the Blue Ribbon Merrie Melodies program on July 21, 1945. *This cartoon, in terms of Blue Ribbon reissues, was the last release to have the WB shield appear before the copyright and "WARNER BROS. PICTURES INC." fade in. After this reissue, "WARNER BROS. PICTURES INC." and the copyright will appear before the shield appears. *The original opening, credits, and ending titles were found and restored on the Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 3 DVD. **However, because the audio from the 1995 "dubbed version" was used, the ending music is mistakenly a rendition used from 1941 to 1955. https://archive.org/details/Toonheads_206_Midnight_In_The_Bookstore *The PAL Dubbed Version audiotrack of this short (Castellanian Spanish), however, has its original ending music cue left intact.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=obqHwY51tm4 Gallery STW1.png STW2.png STW3.png STW4.png STW5.png STW6.png STW7.png STW8.png STW9.png STW10.png STW11.png STW12.png Speaking.gif|Faded Blue Ribbon Release Title Card MV5BZWQ4ZDgyZDYtYWEwMi00OGQ3LWE0NzQtMTIwNTg5OGNkYzY2XkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyMTU5NjQzMzU@._V1_.jpg|Lobby Card sotw-l1600.jpg|Production Cell tumblr_o604fh6iRT1s92nono1_1280.jpg|Animation Drawing References Category:1937 Category:Shorts Category:Merrie Melodies Shorts Category:Blue Ribbon reissues Category:Cartoons animated by Joe D'Igalo Category:Cartoons animated by Volney White Category:Cartoons with music by Carl W. Stalling Category:Cartoons animated by Nelson Demorest Category:Caricatures of real people Category:Caricature of Hugh Herbert Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons with film editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects edited by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with orchestrations by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons produced by Leon Schlesinger Category:Cartoons in a.a.p. package Category:Re-released cartoons whose original titles are known to exist